To determine the effects of a potent HMGCoA reductase Inhibitor (Atorvastatin) on serum LDL-C concentrations in patients receiving Rosiglitazone (BRL 49653c). The percent change from baseline in LDL-C after 16 weeks treatment with atorvastatin in the rosiglitazone/atorvastatin 20 mg group will be compared to the rosiglitazone/placebo group.